paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Altus Search and Rescue
See also Altus Specializations and List of Altus Dogs Altus Search and Rescue '''(Altus, Altus SR or ASR) is a fictional Alaskan rescue organization that specializes in rescuing humans and animals in many cold-weather environments. The dogs are mostly self-sufficient within this organization, and there are few humans on their staff. The organization is headed by Jay Skye, a mysterious woman of unknown origins. Universe Altus Search and Rescue is also the name given to the universe in which the organization resides. When referring to the universe, "Altus SR" and "ASR" are used. When referring to the facility and company within the universe, just "Altus" is used. There are certain differences between this universe and the PAW Patrol universe. '''Aging Dogs in ASR age more realistically, reaching maturity at about one year of age, and dying around the same age range as dogs do on Earth. Regard Despite having human intelligence and ability to speak, most of the dogs are regarded more like dogs than people. They are appreciated and loved, and are held in higher regard than dogs are in reality, but aren't quite seen as equal to humans. Uniform Puppies don't wear a uniform. Adults wear similar uniforms to the PAW Patrol on missions, but don't always have head or back gear. Aviators tend to have goggles of some sort, and couriers always carry backpacks. Facility Altus is a facility in Alaska with several different areas. Main Camp Adults are kept here on leads connected to cylindrical houses. The leads are attached to the dogs via their emblems, as the system is structured to match the emblem's ID to personalize the house to fit the dog's needs and identify the dog's location in the computer system. Inside each house is a heated area with a bed, food and water dishes, a camera, an empty closet, and a posession bin. When a dog attaches to the lead, the system will automatically portion the food in the dish, and medication if needed, adjust the heat, adjust the lighting, transport the dog's posession bin, and configure the bed settings to its needs and preferences. This process only takes a few seconds, and once it's finished, the door will open and the dog is able to go inside. The leads have a radius of about six feet with slight overlap to allow for interaction with neighboring dogs. When a dog is required on duty, its uniform is directed to its closet and its lead is automatically detached. The dog is expected to exit the area within five minutes, at which time the house will reset to its normal state. If a dog cannot be present for the mission, it reattaches itself to the lead, sending a message to the management center. Dogs can keep posessions like books, personal toys, bones, and other things in their posession bin. Each bin is paired with the dog's emblem ID, so when they attach the lead, it's transported from its storage to whichever house the dog logs into. Management Center This is the area where the humans work. There are only a few people staffed in Altus. The teams that function from there are the call team which handles incoming calls and job assignments, the care team which handles restocking food, water, and medicine, as well as makes sure uniforms are in good condition, the medical team which oversees the physical conditions of the dogs and ensures they are all in good shape, and the technology team which ensures the automated functions of the facility are working properly. Violet T. Wilson oversees all operations, and handles the recruiting and management. Her office is on the top of the management center in the lookout tower, and she rarely has time between phone calls and paperwork to handle things directly. However, she speaks over the intercom all the time and her voice is well known around the facility. She has her own feed of certain surveillance cameras so she is aware of what is going on in the camps even in her office, and often glances up between paperwork to watch the dogs as entertainment. Within the Management Center is the Altus Library. There are two floors to it, and it has tens of thousands of books inside. Once a month, interested dogs are allowed to visit the library and take one book for their bin that they are expected to return the next time it is requested. Intel specs, however, are allowed three books each visit. Most of the books are non-fiction, but there's a small selection of about two hundred fictional books for dogs that just wish to read for entertainment. Pup Camp While most of the dogs at Altus are adults, they need to make sure there are dogs prepared for the future. As such, Altus collaborates with successful sled teams, police dogs, and other dog-training facilities in a breeding program to produce more able-bodied and "rescue-ready" pups to be trained into being successful rescue workers. The pups are cared for and trained until they are two months old, when they are tested in endurance, speed, strength, intelligence, and strategy. The tests take four days to complete, and those that recieve high enough scores are sent to the pup camp to further their training. The pups are kept in a camp similar to the main camp, without uniforms or emblems, but rather ID tags; blank shields that will carry their emblem later in life. The housing structure is almost identical to the main camp, but without range overlap such that the pups can't physically interact with their neighbors. This is in place due to puppies being less mature about disputes, and to prevent potential injuries. Puppies are tested once again at the age of one. Those who pass move on to recieve their official colors and emblems which will stay with them their whole lives. The ones who fail above a certain margin are often adopted out to other organizations, or to families who need dogs with training. Pups who fail miserably are adopted out to normal families. Altus Stats All pups have their array of Altus Stats. These define strength, speed, endurance, intelligence, and strategy. All stats are measured out of 100, in increments of 5 and all Altus dogs have an average over 60. Most dogs have one stat that they excel in with a score of 100. No dog is allowed to have an average of 85 or above. That would be too overpowered; most dogs will have scores of 65-75. Strength is how powerful the dog is in a fight. Since Altus dogs go on rescue missions in the winderness, they need to be able to take on wild animals should they appear. These animals could range from squirrels and coyotes to bears, cougars and moose. The canids can potentially be reasoned with, however, as wild canines like foxes, wolves, and coyotes are capable of speech, although their vocabulary is limited. ABBREVIATION: Stg Speed '''is how quick the dog is. Dogs from sled dog lineage tend to naturally be fast, but speed is important when time is of the essence, or if escaping something. '''ABBREVIATION: Spd Endurance '''lets dogs stay out in the field longer before getting too tired to continue. This is especially important for longer missions, and missions that require a great deal of energy. '''ABBREVIATION: End Intelligence '''indicates how well the dog is able to learn information, and the dog's ability to apply a large amount of retained information to work on the field. First aid dogs tend to require a great deal of intelligence and resourcefulness to be effective on the field. '''ABBREVIATION: Int Tactics '''is the way the dog uses tactics on the field to work with a situation and solve problems. Essential for getting out of tricky situations, and helps the dog think on its feet. '''ABBREVIATION: Tac Category:Altus Search and Rescue Category:Aviivix Category:Fanon